Love You
by elen lee
Summary: Mereka actor. Tak seperti para kpop idol yang bisa bertemu dalam 1 dorm, atau meng upload foto couple mereka di twitter, di instagram, atau sejenisnya. Tidak. Mereka tak bisa. Bukan karena tak mampu. Sibuk. Bukan karena mereka menutupi kenyataan yang ada. KimWooBin-LeeJongSuk new couple. BL. Romance. DLDR. Elenlee. just 750 words, maybe .


**LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf

**Cast** : Kim Woo Bin, Lee Jong Suk ( School 2013, see on my ava ^^)

**Genre **: Romance

**Rate** : M (ahlinya gue banget)

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**No copas no plagiat yaa...**

**don't like don't read**

**Yang mau baca, selamat membaca ^^**

**ELENLEE**

Mereka actor. Tak seperti para kpop idol yang bisa bertemu dalam 1 dorm, atau meng upload foto couple mereka di twitter, di instagram, atau sejenisnya. Tidak. Mereka tak bisa. Bukan karena tak mampu. Sibuk. Bukan karena mereka menutupi kenyataan yang ada. Ayolah, kurang apa mereka menunjukkan ke dunia saat mereka bertemu di running man 138 kemarin? Sungguh, Woo Bin sangat berterima kasih sekali pada PDnim Running Man yang telah bersedia mengundang mereka untuk shoot bersama. Woo Bin sungguh khawatir saat Jong Suk terlihat sangat kedinginan saat berlomba memakan es krim dengan cepat, bibir merah seksi miliknya membengkak karena es krim! Come on! Bibir itu hanya boleh memerah saat dia menghisap dan menggigitnya! Bukan karena seonggok es krim (mungkin saat ini Woo Bin agak trauma dengan es krim. Maybe). Saking dinginnya bahkan Jong Suk memegang erat tangannya dan berloncat-loncat kecil bersamanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran bahwa es krim itu sangat menyiksa di mulutnya. Bahkan lumatan Woo Bin tak sedingin es krim itu! Lumatan Woo Bin hangat. Sangat. Setelah shoot running man itu, Woo Bin bersumpah akan mengirim sepaket daging ke rumah PD Running man karena membuat Jong Suk mau melakukan seks dengannya tanpa dia paksa dan dia goda, God bless you, PDnim! Mungkin saat ini hobi Woo Bin selain melumat nipple Jong Suk, hobi barunya adalah bersumpah. Hahaha, ayo tertawa nista bersama.

"Jong Suk-ah, ride me again babe"

"Aaahh.. Woo Bin ahhh… so big… your dick so addictive! Shhh… I wanna your cock always in my hole, ahhh.."

Gerakan in-out penis Woo Bin ke hole Jong Suk semakin cepat. Dan Woo Bin sangat menyukai wajah memerah Jong Suk karena libidonya yang meningkat tinggi. Seksi. Kulit putihnya yang bermandikan keringat membuatnya semakin menggairahkan. Woo Bin sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri, hanya dia yang bisa melihat, meinkmati, dan menyentuh kulit putih, mulus, dan lembut itu.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Woo Bin menyentuh pinggang Jong Suk. Menghentikan gerakan liarnya yang terus menaik turunkan badannya untuk memasukkan penis Woobin pada holenya. Woo Bin menggendong Jong Suk ala koala menuju pinggiran tempat tidur king size mereka. Woo Bin mendudukan diri di pinggiran tempat tidur dengan posisi memangku Jong Suk dihadapannya.

"Lanjutkan kegiatanmu tadi sayang, dan aku akan melakukan hobi favoritku" Smirk liar nan seksi muncul di wajah tampah model yang memiliki tinggi 187 cm itu.

"aahhh, akuhh akanhh ahh melan- ahhh jutkan inihh sayanghhh. Akuhh menhh cintaihh muhhh"

" love you too darl.. ohh shhh… percepat gerakanmuhh sayanghh…"

Dengan liar Jong Suk menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan menyanggakan tangannya pada kepala Woo Bin. Tak sekedar menyangga tangan, akrena terlihat bahwa tangan putih Jong Suk meremas lembut surai kecoklatan milik pujangga hatinya itu. Woo Bin pun sibuk dengan hobinya. Melumat nipples merah muda kecoklatan milik model kesayangannya itu. Menjilatnya, melumatnya, menyedotnya keras, menyedotnya pelan, dan mengulangnya berkali-kali hingga Jong Suk hanya mampu mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan tak lupa, penis milik kekasihnya itu dia kocok dengan sangat cepat, dia ingin ada aksi-reaksi dalam making love mereka, tak hanya dia saja yang menikmati semua ini, Woo Bin pun ingin Jong Suk juga merasakan surga dunia bersamanya. Tak ayal kegiatan ronde dua mereka yang hampir berlangsung selama 38 menit itu akhirnya berakhir dengan surga yang mereka dapatkan, lagi. Cairan putih dari lubang penis Jong Suk keluar deras menciprat di dagu Woo Bin dan dada Woo Bin.

Lumatan masih Woo Bin lakukan di bibir seksi Jong Suk. Dia masih ingin lagi. Melanjutkan making love mereka yang mungkin hanya bisa mereka lakukan 2 minggu sekali.

"Jong Suk-ah, saranghae. Sesibuk apapun aku, aku tak akan pernah lupa untuk selalu mengingat wajahmu, senyummu bahkan desahanmu terrekam kuat diotakku. Love you darl"

"love you too Woo Bin. Your cock always stay in my mind too"

Jong Suk memberanikan diri mendominasi bibir tipis Woo Bin. Mereka saling bersilat lidah, bukan saling ,engumpat, tapi bersilat lidah secara denotatif, menyilangkan lidah mereka bersama, cipratan saliva terlihat jelas berada di sekitar bibir mereka.

Jong Suk melepas ciuman mereka, they need some oxygen, right?

Dan ciuman itu berakhir dengan senyum hangat antara mereka. Kim Woo Bin dan Lee Jong Suk.

END

Ini ff ku, setelah sekian lama aku meninggalkan #lebay

FF ditengah kegundahan ku, muncul setelah melihat running man episode 138. Woobin Jongsuk, new couple yang aku suka ^^


End file.
